


You are pawsitively adorable

by pyton



Series: Tsugu's the wolf! [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Toe beans- freeform, Trans Female Character (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyton/pseuds/pyton
Summary: Coming home after a whole day of introducing her fiancée to the rest of her family, Tsugumi wants to help Sayo relax by any way the latter could want. And Sayo chooses...
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Series: Tsugu's the wolf! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869859
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	You are pawsitively adorable

**Author's Note:**

> I was very sad yesterday so I wrote myself some sayotsugu feat toe beans to not feel as sad. It's insane how much these two inspire me cause I am never able to write this much normally in this time span.

‘We are…’

‘…finally home.’

Tsugumi and Sayo both let out heavy sighs as they unlocked the door to their shared apartment. Hazawa’s family gatherings were one of the greatest there were (at least according to Moca, an opinion she most likely ended up forming because of how much bread she managed to score the few times she went) but having to constantly introduce her fiancée to a yet another uncle, aunt, cousin etc. got exhausting very fast.

And with Sayo being… a tad social awkward and real, real wanting to give the best first impression possible to her future extended family Tsugumi was kind of worried that for once she would be the one caring for someone in a hospital bed.

But Sayo managed: of course, there was no way her family would reject Sayo. Her parents already adored Sayo- they have ever since she became a regular at their shop back in high school. And the rest of their family were simply excited to finally meet the significant other of the ‘Hazawa’s family baby’ (seems that the label wouldn’t go away even though she was already 22. Such was the life of the youngest family member).

‘Aaaaah~.’ Tsugumi’s train of thought was interrupted by a sigh of relief from Sayo. The woman was leaning on their fridge, drinking cold water. When she noticed Tsugumi looking in her direction her face beamed and once again Tsugumi felt like she feel in love all over again.

‘Forgive me if I sound rude,’ Sayo started ‘but as much as I’ve enjoyed your family gathering it was a rather exhausting affair.’

Tsugumi giggled at that ‘Hehe, that’s just how it’s always is. I hope my relatives weren’t out of line with all the questions…’ Tsugumi blushed at the memories of some of said questions.

‘It was no problem at all, Tsugumi.’ Sayo laughed ‘I am glad for this opportunity to get to know your family better. I-I mean, it’s going to be my family soon as well…’ Sayo scratched her cheek while blushing, and a certain ring shined. Every time Tsugumi was remined of the reality- that soon their lives would be even more intertwined- her heart swelled with love.

Which is why…

…Tsugumi real wanted to do something for Sayo right now.

‘Um, Sayo-san,’ Tsugumi managed to squeak out (god, it shouldn’t be this hard to flirt with your own fiancée! Hadn’t Tsugumi already done the whole ‘dramatic proposal during Afterglow’s biggest concert yet’? Tsugumi felt like she would pass out from stress but the joint power of Roselia (minus Sayo of course) and Afterglow’s support she managed to conquer her fears and propose. She would never forget Sayo’s face when she said yes.) ‘You know, you’ve been working real hard all day…’

Sayo tilted her head, and from her expression it was clearly she hadn’t yet realized just at what Tsugumi was getting at. ‘Nonsense.’ She replied ‘I could never think of spending time with your family as a ‘work’.’

‘S-sure! But! I know you’ve been stressing out over making good impression on my relatives for some time now and how you aren’t always the best at larger social gatherings so…’

Tsugumi gulped- she had known Sayo for long enough to know she wouldn’t be opposed to what she was about to suggest but it was still embarrassing!

‘…so, um, I was thinking… that you could do whatever you want to me today. As a reward.’ ( _though_ , Tsugumi thought, _it would also be a reward for herself_ ).

At that Sayo’s expression changed- her eyes narrowed and her previous small, gentle smile disappeared.

‘So… Tsugumi-san will allow me to do whatever I want to do to her today?’ oh god she’s bringing in ‘Tsugumi-san’ this was _happening_.

Tsugumi could only nod.

A small smirk has appeared at Sayo’s face as she got closer and put her hand on Tsugumi’s shoulder. She lowered her head and whispered in Tsugumi’s ear”

‘Then…’

* * *

‘I must admit, I’ve been wanting to do this since forever.’

‘…’

‘They feel even better than I have imagined…’

‘…you’ve imagined playing with my paw’s pads?’

At that Sayo gave Tsugumi a strange look.

‘Of course I did. I think it’s only a natural course of action if your significant other is a werewolf.’

‘I don’t know about that one Sayo…’ Sayo must have not heard that remark as she went right back to examining and softly squeezing Tsugumi’s hand-or rather, a paw that definitely didn’t seem like it belonged to a young woman. Rather, it felt at home on something far more furrier and fantastical.

Tsugumi sighed- she was so nervous about confessing to Sayo about Afterglow being a werewolf pack- including Tsugumi as well. But Sayo was courageous enough to come out to her as trans and to confess her romantic feelings so Tsugumi felt she owned at least this much honesty to Sayo.

When she transformed into her werewolf form- something that wasn’t a human- couldn’t be with the long snout, with sharp teeth made for mauling, with her claws that weren’t made for holding things she held dear—she thought-

-she thought Sayo would run away, terrified, never wanting to see Tsugumi again.

But instead Sayo reached out and hugged her as if her life depended on it.

‘No matter whatever you have a human or wolf face, Tsugumi-san is still Tsugumi-san.’

That scene- a young girl comforting a crying wolf- was a strange one for sure but one that would always have a special place in Tsugumi’s heart.

She was (and always will be) overjoyed at Sayo accepting this part of her but-

-but sometimes her fiancée dog obsession leaked out.

Tsugumi didn’t think much about it at first- she supposed it was normal to be curious about your girlfriend less than human attributes- but the questions going from ‘I was wondering if, only if Tsugumi-san is comfortable with this of course, I could scratch your wolf ears?’ to ‘Could I rub your belly while you are in a wolf form?’ was… suspicious at the very least.

Of course, she loved Sayo- they wouldn’t have matching rings otherwise- but this aspect of hers continues to puzzle her.

Plus, she had hoped that by now they would be in their bedroom, not sitting on the floor in their living room. Tsugumi sighed internally- well, even if it didn’t went exactly the way she had planed this was nice too. Sayo’s hand did feel good on her paw. The woman could be kind of dense when it came to human relationships but she was always so, so kind and loving. Tsugumi could settle for a paw squeezing session tonight.

Just as Tsugumi made peace with this night not going exactly the way she had intended, Sayo spoke:

‘Are you disappointed Tsugumi?’

_Eh?_

Tsugumi looked back at Sayo and there she was, wearing a smug smirk. Wait…

‘Sayo,’ Tsugumi started her embarrassment growing by every second ‘you knew exactly what I’ve wanted from the very beginning, didn’t you?’

Sayo laughed at that, still stroking Tsugumi’s transformed paw. ‘I am not as dense I was in high school, Tsugumi. I just wanted to tease you a little. Sorry.’ She then looked down at the paw she was holding.

‘And I wasn’t lying when I’ve said that I’ve been wanting to do this since forever. I love and want to experience every form of Tsugumi there is.’ Ah, Sayo always knew how to make her flustered, didn’t she? Sometimes Tsugumi did forget how cool Sayo could be- it was hard after seeing how hard waking up in the morning was for her, that one face she made any time she saw anything carrot related, with her shy expression when holding Tsugumi’s hand in public, the cute Sayo was the one she saw the most.

‘So…’ Tsugumi says.

‘So?’ Sayo repeats with a smile.

‘…let’s go to our bedroom now?’

‘Gladly.’

But as they both got up and Tsugumi started to transform her paw into a human form once more Sayo gently lays her hand on top of it as if to stop it.

‘…Sayo?’

Despite her slightly smug expression just a few minutes earlier Sayo’s face was now adorned with a fierce blush.

‘Um, you told me that I could do whatever I wanted today so…’

The next words Sayo said were nearly enough to knock Tsugumi out.

‘…could you keep your both arms transformed like this?’

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read some more Tsuguawooos I recommend checking out ''Fur and Fangs'' by TheShinySword on here, huge source of inspiration. The fic was also inspired by one of my tweets... an ouroboros of influences.
> 
> I'm at twitter at @czerwonyrower, warning for content unsuitable for people under 18.


End file.
